The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus and, in preferred embodiments thereof, more particularly provides air-assisted apparatus for use in cleaning rotary buffing pads or the like used, for example, in cleaning and polishing the painted exterior surfaces of cars and trucks.
When the previously shiny exterior painted surface of a car or truck begins to dull due to "deadening" of its paint pigment after extended exposure to harsh sunlight, dirt, dust, grime and the like, the paint finish is often "restored" using a suitable rubbing compound applied to the dulled paint surface with a motor-driven rotary buffing pad. Rotary buffing pads of this general type are usually formed from a relatively thick pile material such as wool, and are also used in the final buffing and polishing step in an automotive vehicle wax job, or in other applications such as polishing wood, marble and other surfaces.
As is well known, the rubbing compound, wax, or other liquid or paste-like materials applied with the typical rotary buffing pad tend to cake and harden within the fibers of the pad on its operative side, between uses thereof. If the buffing pad is not thoroughly cleaned before its next use, these hardened,quite abrasive materials imbedded in the pad can easily damage the finish of the next surface upon which the pad is used. For example, if an uncleaned buffing pad previously used to apply rubbing compound to a first vehicle is later used on the painted surface of a second vehicle, the caked-on, hardened rubbing compound and removed paint pigment can easily wear or "burn" through the finish of the second vehicle.
The requisite cleaning of rotary buffing pads between successive uses thereof is conventionally achieved by simply sending the used pad to a commercial cleaning service which, using a suitable solvent, removes the caked-on, abrasive material and returns the cleaned buffing pad to the owner. While this fluid cleaning process is normally quite effective in returning the buffing pads in a clean and usable condition, the used cleaning pads are typically out of service for a significant amount of time, and this commercial cleaning service is usually relatively expensive.
Another method of cleaning used buffing pads, which is considerably quicker and may be carried out by the user of the pad, entails the use of a mechanical cleaning device which comprises a handle portion to which a spaced series of annular, spur-shaped cleaning members are rotatably secured. With the used buffing pad being rotationally driven, lower edge portions of these spur members are positioned against the operative side surface of the rotating pad and are laterally moved back and forth in a generally radial direction relative to the rotating pad. The spur members are rotated by the rotating pad, and the outer teeth portions of the spur members operate to separate and disrupt the pile portions of the pad which they rollingly contact and circumferentially rake, the theory being that this separation and disruption of adjacent pile portions in the rotating pad will dislodge the hardened, abrasive material adhering thereto and cause it to be discharged from the pad.
While this mechanical do-it-yourself approach to buffing pad cleaning is certainly more convenient, and less expensive, than sending the used pads to a commercial cleaning service, it has proven to be significantly less thorough and effective in cleaning the used pads. While a significant amount of pad cleaning is mechanically achieved, a substantial portion of the hardened cleaning material or the like typically remains imbedded in and matted on the fibers of the pad.
From the foregoing it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved mechanical apparatus, and associated methods, for cleaning rotary buffing pads and the like which more effectively cleans the pads. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improved mechanical apparatus and associated pad cleaning methods.